


Cute Little Demon

by Jeyawue



Series: UNDERVIRUS [3]
Category: Demitale, Undertale (Video Game), Undervirus - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - Demitale, Alternative Universe - Undervirus, Angst and Hurt/Little Comfort, Broken Bones, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Sadism, Sensitive bones, Stockholm Syndrome, Xans has a crush and is to insane to react like a normal person, Xans is crazy, blowjob, hints of analsex, now multiple chapter, overflow, probably impregnation, punishment with pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeyawue/pseuds/Jeyawue
Summary: DemixansChapter 1 Summary:Demi sometimes saw the weird skeleton spying in snowdin and after him. But when the virus stand suddenly aroused in front of him things turned more horrible than Demi ever imagined...NOW MULTIPLE CHAPTERXans < Undervirus < Me (Jeyawue)Demi < Demitale < Crossoverdude





	1. Chapter 1

Demi glared mistrustfully at the monster in front of him. The horned skeleton was used to be the only one with the ability to teleport, but this here didn't even seem like teleportation anymore. The other, "Xans" how he called himself, stepped out of an invisible like curtain, symbols and numbers surrounding him. He always had this incredible wide grin on his face, staring at him with amusement. They already talked before but Demi couldn't get so much out of the other. He also wanted to chain him but Xans always got rid of that demonic thing, Asgore-know-how. This guy was suspicious and Demi couldn't handle anymore problems when anyone would find out that he couldn't do his job.  
"fucking leave, you weirdo.",the horned skeleton demanded, body stiff with the pressure between them. Even when the other smiled wide, Demi's senses screamed that something was very wrong today.  
"awwhn, so cruel~ i just arrived..."  
Xans normally always pulled out a weird display out of nothing 'checking some stuff', but today he didn't even took for one second his eyelights of Demi's face. He stared at him intense and somewhere in the skeletons head, his instincts screamed to run away. He couldn't explain it, but today Xans felt like a completely different person- not that he ever really knew him before. Also running away was a stupid option and would only bring more problems up. Demi would fail the king and fail guarding the area. For that alone would be already be good as dead. A black bone with a faint blue glow appeared between his phalanges, ready to fight this monster. The sockets of the other widened but only in even more amusement. The sharp fangs of the other parted and a slick aquacolored tongue licked over his teeth. Snow crunched below the raptor feet of the other as he slowly approached, smaller puffs of air visible as he panted. This guy.. Was he aroused?!  
"one step closer and will make your life hell"  
Xans really halted, but staring at him like food on a silver-plate.  
"ahh, i think i know 'gain why i'm 'ere... ya were so incredible cute... 'an yer doin' such a good job in protectin' papy..."  
The different colored eyelights of the others flickered at him, lust filled them.  
"i shouldn', no no i really shouldn'... fer paps i- 'but at the same time... so delicious..." There was no doubt this monster was fucking crazy. He'll better stop talking about his little brother or he might forget himself.  
"hey,",the other panted now again a little more focused. Seriously, couldn't he just disappear to the fucking hell he came from?  
"'m gonna fuck yer, alrite?"  
"what-"  
"sex. never did it 'b'fore?"  
Demi scowled.  
"you bastard-"  
Demi was prepared when the other suddenly charged. What he wasn't prepared for was to be jumped at. The black bone in his hands was pulled up to block, but did little against the whole weight and strength of the jump. Still, when they fell over the bone scraped along Xans' neck, drawing little marrow to bubble up from the scratches. The demon's eyes widened when they both crashed to the ground, the virus on top of him.  
"fuck!",the bottomed skeleton hissed and rose his faintly humming bone to attack. The smile never left Xans' face, when he snatched after the magical weapon. It's surface hurt the taller one, but not enough to kill him. They both teared at the bone for a second, while the taller monster also straddled his hips on each side of Demi. Then, the virus threw the bone out of reach, grabbed with the other hand the skeletons face and slammed him in the snow. Though, his body instant followed and while his hand on Demi's face only slipped a little more up it was already enough for the virus' tongue to take long licks over his teeth. The yellow eyelights of the horned one shrank to little dots and his body went stiff. Then, he began to trash below the virus, but only rubbing their both bodies more against each other, Xans' body already pressing down on him, which made Demi panicking: After all the other made his intentions to fuck him very clear. "fucking- GET OFF YOU FRGHH-"  
Speaking proven to be a shit idea. The claws of the virus hooked his teeth and now the disgusting thick tongue was invading his mouth. Tears began to form in the corner of his eyesockets when the ectoplasmic appendage was forced down his throat, making him choke. In instinct his own tongue formed to force out the intruder, but was in instant captured by the turquoise colored one. He heard Xans' pleased growling. Demi wanted to throw up. With his trembling phalanges he tore and pulled at his tormentors' clothing, but the hand at his face slipped up a little more, covering his eyes.  
New panic filled Demi, as his sight was gone, but the slick tongue and rubbing of the others body was even more intensive. His bones trembled violent, muffled cries beneath the dancing magic in his mouth. Somewhere in his mind the monster tried to focus, next to the pants of the virus, to defend himself somehow, but the hand stealing his eyesight scared him so much, leaving no space for other thoughts- And yet... He still could feel a prickle shooting down his spine. Fuck, fuck, fuck!  
Xans laughed when he felt wetness at the others eyesockets and the free hand of his prey moved to pry the hand from his face. With slick slurping noises he shoved his tongue once more deeper down his throat, before pulling back. Making the smaller one choke.  
"GH-STOP! STOP, GET OFF ME- Kchh!",he shrieked.  
With a cruel strength Xans had pulled his arms up, above the other skull and pressed them into the snow. A sharp glitching object appeared in his claws what Demi assumed to be his weapon. His eyes widened in fear. Would he die here?  
With a cruel tug, his arms were stretched up more, making the demons spine arch against the others body as he suddenly slammed the object somewhere at his hands, out of his sight. He had flinched in fear and was trembling violently when he realized that the virus somehow fixed his arms in place.  
The taller monster stared down at the trembling little skeleton. It was beautiful how tears ran down his cheeks, how drool and both of their magic ran down the others chin, the faint blue blush at the others face... Oh. Blush?  
He began to purr. "Demi as much as ya claim to hate thiz, with that blush i can't really b'lieve that~"  
The other's legs began to useless kick below him. "i'm gonna FUCKING KILL YOU!",the demon hissed but it didn't seem to do the wished effect. Instead Xans grabbed his legs to settle between them and thrust their clothed pelvis together, making Demi tremble. The virus tongue was lolling out when he answered, "as much as yer threats turn me on, hah- we better.. stay real'stic, rite? ya can't see mhh- my hp rite now but i have 30.000.000- i know, a lil op but, what can i say~" The smaller skeletons breath stumbled as realization hit him. His tormentor grinned with half lidded sockets, tearing Demi's shorts into shreds. "i doubt- nah. i KNOW ya can't make enough damage to even take 1% of mah hp in one hit... woah, that must be hard.",he snickered.  
30.000.000?! That- That would be as much as king Asgore?!  
"so,"the other panted and began to rub the freed synapsis of the demon's pelvis, making Demi twitch, "i can easily kill ya b'fore ya even think of killin' me... an' what would papyrus do without you?" Even yet, the horned skeleton thought how to protect his brother, he couldn't - he wasn't ALLOWED to die here. The free hand of the virus found his spine, rubbing against the single plates and pinching the little spikes between thumb and index. He flinched again at the touch, but for another reason.  
"if ya wanna do that ya better be a good bitch and form smthin' to fuck.",he purred. Even without Xans threatening him he could feel the arousal in his body. "b-bastard." It was so fucking sick. The taller skeleton didn't free his magic yet, but the demon felt his length at his pelvis, hot behind a layer of shorts. Since his body was stretched between his fixed arms and a horny virus he hadn't much space to move, except to arch his spine and tremble. His pelvis already glowed with magical arousal, dripping faintly while Xans rubbed it- more painful than caressing, but still leaving a desire for more. "no no no no", Demi sobbed as his lower half formed, completely with ectoplasmic ass, legs and stomach. With widened grin his tormentor leaned forward to lap at his tears and purred as Demi only felt deep despair. He quickly leant back again, freeing his already dripping cock and smeared his precum against the dark blue opening.  
"no no no- you can't do that. this is a bad joke right?!",the demon tried again, horror flattening his voice. Xans hooked the quivering ectoplasmic legs of the other above his shoulders, entering him with the head of his dick. 

"do me a favor and scream. loud."

At that he hilted completely in, feeling like tearing him open from the insides. And Demi screamed. He trashed around while trying to tear away from the virus who simply grabbed his legs with a painful strength, claws piercing the ectoplasmic surface. He then used his grip to pound inside, hard and quickly, shaking the whole body of the smaller one with every thrust. Precum eased the way a bit with every wet slap their genitalia met, but did little against the dry pussy. Demi began to beg for Xans to stop while screams, sobs and painful gasps tried to overpower his throat. But the other decided to penetrate his insides with all might while getting even more off on the resistance of the other. Through all the time the virus was panting and growling with pleasure. His tongue lolled out all the time like a slobbering dog while he stared down at him. With every thrust, the sore insides of Demi betrayed him, clenching around the hot penis to keep him inside. The demon could exactly feel the girth swell a little more inside him, bigger at the end, a little thinner at the base. The virus also started to bottomed his thrust out now, reaching so far that he penetrated his formed womb. The demon couldn't scream anymore, his voice felt like sandpaper in his throat, but he couldn't stop the sobbing as he was used against his will to pleasure this monster. By now his formed cunt even kind of get used to the harsh penetration, becoming wet and making it maybe even a little pleasurable.  
Could he even fall deeper?  
Demi noticed the breath of his tormentor stumbling, his dick twitching against his slick walls. No, was he-  
"no, not inside, stop- STOP!!" His screaming felt like tearing his own throat open and a new stream of tears stroke down his face.  
"but ya clench aroun' me like.. Hea-ahhn- heaven",he replied gripping his thights harder. With a grunt Xans hilted once more deep inside and stilled, hunched over the smaller skeleton while growling, cum filling his canals and his pussy milking the turquoise dick for more. The demon moaned against his will and began to hiccup. As the virus pulled out the freshfucked cunt was filled to the brim with his release, dripping down on the trembling plush thighs of his victim. Xans smeared with his claws at his buttcheeks, collecting some of the fluid and smeared it back inside his pussy with two fingers, while pushing them in and out.  
"hah.. mhh yer are so nice ta fuck, demi. little slut. tho why not tryin' another hole yet?" Demi only whimpered only focused on the disgusting feeling of the others sticky cum inside him. Somehow his genitalia didn't disappear, still being fucked by his fingers and somewhere in his mind he also heard that the virus wasn't done with him yet. He pressed his eyesockets together. He already gave up on defending himself but when would this be finally over?!  
With a painful jolt Demi screamed as sharp phalanges tugged cruel at his lowest rib. He felt the bone giving up against it force, creaking until... It snapped.  
There was a short silence until Demi's mind actually progressed what just happened. Marrow bubbled up from the splintered bone and the smaller skeleton screamed like he never did before in his life.

IT HURT. IT FUCKING HURT SO MUCH.

The virus pulled his sticky fingers out of him, cum still connecting them in thin strings to his hole until they broke. He laid down on him, grabbing his face between his fingers and actually nuzzled his face until Demi's voice once more died down in a pitiful sobbing. "shhhh.." His whole body trembled again as he looked directly into the virus face with wet and in fear widened eyes. Xans growled and and lapped with his tongue over the tears and eyesockets of the other, making him flinch. "thiz iz what happens if ya misbehave, understood?"  
He quickly nodded in the virus' hold. God, this guy was so fucking insane!  
"good." Xans climbed now on top of him, straddling his legs on each side of the demons chest, kneeling in front of his face. The yellow eyelights shrank to little dots as the skeleton pumped his dick right there. Okay, he could still fall deeper, thanks fate.  
"open yer mouth.",he purred and Demi quickly followed his command even when the disgust and fear was shown on his face, but the virus didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed it. He snatched the demons face with one hand and after his still summoned forked tongue with the other one and pulled it out. The smaller one made a weird chocking noise and tugged at his restraints in reflex.  
"clean my fingers first" The darkblue tongue quickly lapped at his fingers and collected the cum from them. It was disgusting, salty. When his fingers where clean he snatched again after the demons tongue.  
"bite me and i break two more of yer ribs"  
With that Xans shoved his turquoise dick slowly past the sharp fangs and tongue of the other. He felt so much bigger in his mouth- he couldn't force all of him inside him, right? Even when Demi was disgusted with himself and the whole situation he couldn't doubt that the ectoplasmic appendage tasted kind of... Good as it rubbed past his tongue. His tormentor even was gentle right now, panting and the one eyesocket closed. "mhh.. ya feel as sweet as yer sound.."  
He gulped around the girth in reflex as he hit the back of his throat, making the owner grunt. His mouth was stretched wide, close to hurting him. When Xans began to ride his face, drool ran down Demi chin, forced out by his wide stretched jaw. Suddenly claws grabbed his horns on each side, forcing his head to bob on the dick. He coughed, swallowing again around the dick. Tears of pleasure prickled in his eyes as the claws rubbed over the surface of his horns, the smooth texture and locking them in the strong grip. Demi couldn't help but roll his eyes up, moaning around the cock which muffled his voice. The vibration made Xans shudder as well. "hhhnn, did ya-" The virus grabbed his horns tighter and Demi answered with pressing his forked tongue around the throbbing dick inside his mouth, his vision fogged and blue magic coloring his face. "ho-holy fuck."  
So this guy was sensitive there... Interesting. He pulled out from his warm wet hole, dick still hard and dripping, and right in front of Demi's mouth. The other still looked clouded, face flushed and turquoise magic connected with drool running down his jaw. To test his theory he began to caress the others horns and skull, down to his neck behind the collar. His claws danced along the surface, a little scratching, a little petting, a little pressure... The demon mewled and opened his mouth wide, salvia connecting his teeth, moaning like he wanted his tormentor to fill him again. He pressed his ectoplasmic dick at his face, smearing precum on his cheek while massaging the delicate bones at his neck. And there, the demon started at him with hate, yet turned his head a little, taking a long lick at the others magic. Instead fear his eyes were furious but clouded with lust, his face deep blue. That's what you call a change of events. Urgh, why was he so fucking cute?!  
"well, hah- when i fuck ya ya can as well enjoy it i guess" 'not that I disliked the screams', added Xans in his mind.  
"do ya wan' me to fuck yer, hard and nicely~?"  
The pinned skeleton was about to shake his head when the painful throbbing of his broken ribcage reminded him his place. Tears came up again, when Demi now nodded to the question of his tormentor, hiccups filling his throat. He felt good for the moment but he still didn't want anything of this. The virus grinned wide and stand up from his chest. With a high "pling!" vanished the restraints of his arms, making Demi to pull them down to his body. Then strong hands suddenly lifted him up to carry him flush to his rapist front, urging him to hold onto his shoulders and curling his legs around his hips. The hard dick of the other rubbed right at his ass, making him shudder. He could also feel the earlier release of the other dripping out of him, feeling sticky and dirty.  
He just wanted to go home.

A digital screeching filled Demi's ears when they suddenly stand in the royal chambers of the castle. He pressed himself more against the virus, trying to vanish. He would die, die, die.  
"eager, ain't we?",chuckled Xans. This guy was so crazy! But he wouldn't get punished by Asgore anyways! The virus moved to the giant bed and sat down, Demi still in his lap. He didn't seem to mind that his shorts were sticky with cum. The taller kissed him again, but he was distracted by the thoughts of getting caught to be raped in the chambers of the king. His golden eyelights stared at Xans different ones but in mind somewhere far away.  
How would Papyrus continue without him? What would Asgore do when he found his magic texture on his royal sheets? Would he dust him instant or rather torture him? Or rather rape him? And what would- The demon hissed when his lower rib was tugged in sharp pain. "hey.",the virus snarled annoyed. "p-please don't! i'll be good- i'll be good..." He wanted to ram his blaster right in face and run but would it work..? Instead he curled his arms around Xans' neck and licked over his teeth, which where now again a wide grin. He tugged again at the rib, then moved to grab his ectoplasmic ass and used it to rub his dick at his still soaked pussy. One of his claws however moved to his back entrance and rubbed over the sensitive flesh. The horned skeleton flinched but continued to press his slick tongue against the turquoise one. That went on until the phalange at his entrance rubbed harder and then also pressed past the ring. Demi hissed when a single finger slowly was forced inside his ass but Xans lined himself up at pussy and fucked him again, now with wet slick noises. His pussy was sopping with cum, easing the way that it didn't hurt anymore. He bounced on the virus' lap, always forcing the skeletal fingers deeper inside his ass, while the turquoise dick slid against his walls like home. With every thrust the horned skeleton moaned in pleasure, now that the pain faded and lust filled his place. He grabbed hard at the shoulders of Xans for hold, while arching his spine, pressing his body against the virus for more, more. A turquoise tongue lapped at his mouth, licking up the drool which ran down his jaw. A second finger joined his ass, curling them in his tunnel against the thrusting girth. The virus could actually feel his dick rocking in and out with his fingers, fascinating.  
It was also now Demi's tongue which lolled out, his eyes morphed into little golden hearts. He was panting heavily and could feel his pussy tightening, trying to suck him deeper inside. He was so hot.  
The base of Xans dick began to swell, forming a knot which he quickly fucked inside with hard thrusts before it became tighter until it catched and stilled.  
The demon leaned his head back as he yelped at his orgasm, ectoplasm clenching around his girth and knot. The taller grunted when his own release spilled inside him, collected in the demons transparent womb like jelly, but it didn't stop. Knot plugging the pussy, Demi was forced to take all of him. He sobbed as his guts tried to handle everything the virus pumped inside him. Meanwhile Xans hugged him and growled, suddenly rolling them down so that the horned skeleton laid on him in the giant bed.  
In that position he could actually see how his cum spilled inside his womb and he followed his urge to kiss everywhere on his face. The demon became a really bad feeling with this. His rapist felt suddenly so warm, so caring, so good. But he was holding him like a lover, filling his swelled stomach and caressing his spine softly. Xans placed a kiss above his left eyesocket.  
He wasn't-  
Another kiss at the corner of his mouth.  
No he wouldn't-  
"i think i fell fer ya."

D a m n i t .

The demon wanted to tear away from him but the knot and the others arms still held him in place.  
This guy. Was. Fucking. Insane.  
"you don't know me.", he panted.  
The virus chuckled,"i know yer better than ya think. i can-... i had my methods."  
So this guy was stalking him and not just the underground. Fan-fucking-tastic.  
He turned his skull away from him but he then simply began to lick his neck above the collar. With his hands he petted the swollen stomach of the demon, making him yelp.  
"i dun' know when i'll visit again, so ya can see thiz as my gift."  
"oh, children?!", Demi snapped. The eyelights of the virus shrank. "no, there should be no way that- ya can't get pregnant from this... i think."  
"OH YOU THINK? GET THE FUCK OFF ME, BASTARD!"  
Xans growled and rolled around with him, now he on top, snapping at his ribcage with his sharp fangs. The bone creaked between his jaw, making Demi shriek. He forgot that he had no choice in this.  
"ghh-sorry, sorry- i'm sorry! please stop! stop, PLEASE!!" Tears streamed down his cheeks when the animalistic skeleton let go of the bone. Deep marks were visible and marrow bubbled on the surface. Xans simply grinned again and Demi was silent for the rest of the time.

When the knot flattened and the virus pulled out he didn't even move. He just laid there without saying a word. Even when cum dripped down on his tights and sheets he didn't react. He just stared in silence at the virus who loosened the royal bed sheets around him. Xans wrapped Demi inside the still clean sheets while rolling the dirty blanket up to a ball. He picked the demon up and nuzzled his face, while grabbing as well the blankets. The horned skeleton would have continued to watch but a deep exhaustion fell over his body until his sockets closed and only rustle filled his ears.

  
  
  
  


[Demi drew something to it](https://crossaela.tumblr.com/post/165180004816/undervirus-au-mmh-i-hope-you-guys-dont-mind-some)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Months after chapter 1**

He finally stopped crying.  
Hours had passed since Papyrus died and the horned skeleton still sat in his dust, now mute, but sockets still without any life. Though, Xans came to the conclusion that he waited enough. The virus was sitting in darkness, raptor claws curled to his body. He loved every Papyrus- his soul still throb painfully from Demitales Paps death. He wanted right away to run to Demi, to shake and cry with him. Usually did the virus blame Sanses for their brother's death.  
But Demi was different.  
The demon worked really hard to keep them save, feed them - their whole life he did. All the stress and work made a wrack out of the skeleton and Xans admired him for that.  
Loved him for that.  
But Demi already knew about the virus. They had talked with each other, Xans had annoyed the other. Nothing harmful.  
But the truth is that Xans had lost control the last time he was here. The horned skeleton was forced to the ground, kissed passionately... He had fucked the litte skeleton. No, ...he had raped him. Crying and screaming, begging Xans to stop, stop, stop, while he slammed panting inside him, sweet release dripping from his warm mound, their bodies so close and connected... So delicious that he wanted a taste... wanted more...

And fucked everything up.

The virus had an unhealthy crush on the little demon, he had destroyed it all what they could have build: Friendship, ... Lovers...  
Xans curled and uncurled his talons, eyelights pinned to the never moving skeleton. His arms itched with the urge to hug Demi. He wanted to help. But how can your rapist possibly help you?  
Well... That's why he waited that he calmed down after all.

 

He stepped out of the code, kept a good distance to the skeleton. He also came from the side, so that he didn't scared the demon off with appearing right in front of him. The raptorclaws of him crunched in the snow while he slowly walked into the view of the other, still keeping his distance. His hands were loosely at his sides. Xans grinded his teeth in annoyance, scolding himself what a show he makes for the little skeleton. He should simply go to Demi and take him right there. It would distract him, right? Wasn't that good enough?! When he started to approach the demon his body twitched, but else he didn't react.  
No, it wasn't good enough.  
Demi had lost Papyrus, his sense of life. There was no way to fix that, and raping him again would be such a fucking bad idea. What the fuck was wrong with him?! The itch in his arms came back when he looked into the dark sockets of the other. Empty and deep like the cliffs in the code. Xans focused on those sockets too calm himself down again. He was here to help...  
Then he halted in front of him and stared down at Demi. He wasn't looking at him.  
The virus frowned, then he pulled a jar out of his pocket and kneeled in front of the demon. Carefully, he began to shovel the grey dust with his phalanges into the jar. All the time the skeleton stared at the progress but said nothing. Then, when Xans collected the dust from the ground his wings were visible for a moment, he floated a little closer to the demon before kneeling again. He snatched at the red cloth of Papyrus scarf and stuffed it in his jacket. A moment of silence passed until Xans reached for Demi's jacket and hold the jar beneath it. He gently pat the dust from his clothes into the jar. The different colored eyelights moved all the time from his work back to the little skeleton, but he was like an empty puppet. The virus was concerned about the demon, maybe he would go crazy like Dusttale? 

At the end, Xans put the cover on the jar and pushed it gentle against Demi's chest. He seemed to tremble for a moment before his hands got a weak hold of it. The smaller one was now looking down at the jar in his hands but he felt emptier than before. "ya gonna put it over somethin' paps loved, mh? tradition n' stuff."  
They sat there for a few moments in silence. The virus' arms were itching; he wanted to make this Sans feel better, but damn- it was so hard!  
With a silent growl he grabbed the skeleton and pulled him flush to his body. Xans put his arms protectively around him and leaned his skull against Demi's forehead. The virus felt the jar pressing against his chest but he didn't care. Also the skeleton was trembling softly, but he wasn't sure about that.  
What he was sure about it was that it felt so great to have the cute little demon again in his arms. Xans couldn't help but clank his teeth against the corner of Demi's mouth. Fucking damnit, if the even wouldn't been so fucking sad he would have started purring right here!  
That doesn't matter now. He needed to comfort his demon, he needed to rest and eat. Maybe a bath, too with the dust on him... But would he freak out when he would- undress him and... Start to clean him? Xans could do anything he wanted to the skeleton right now, but that was the shock. The shock of loosing the meaning of his life. No, no, he would have to wait until he could go that far again. Demi shouldn't think that he wants sex again... The virus nuzzled the others skull before he placed his arm below the others knees and lifted him up. He had already carried Demi back then like this, but when he was unconscious from all the slavery work. Xans couldn't help but lean down to the demon. His healthy eye closed, fangs opened a little while he inhaled deeply. He was so light.. And seemed so small... So cute...  
And in the next moment they were gone.

 

Xans stepped out of the code in the house of the skeleton and looked around. Demi's eyes were still blank but grabbed the jar tight, so tight that it made a small creaking sound, but didn't damage it. "dun' break it. we'll need it later..." Abruptly he let go of the jar, but because of the way he held the demon it only bumped against the taller skeletons chest. He sighed and grabbed it with the arm he was supporting Demi's legs. A quick nuzzle on his skull was given before he made his way upstairs. The stairs creaked and crunches below his raptor feet but he knew that they wouldn't break. Also, in his mind he was already thinking about the next problem: Which room?  
Papyrus' room was definitely better. A better bed, a bit of furniture and a little bigger than Demi's. But. It was the room of his now dead brother. It would bring up far too many memories, maybe it would drive him insane... He gave the mute and paralyzed skeleton in his arms a worried look and walked past Papyrus' door to the room of the owner he was carrying. Because of his full hands he opened the door with his feet and pushed it open.  
The demons room was... Pitiful.  
It was clean but it wasn't really surprising because... There was simply nothing. Nothing beside a mattress on the ground and a tiny desk at the opposite wall. The mattress had no bed sheets and also blanket and pillow were missing. On the desk were a few written papers, reports, Xans assumed. He pressed the dusty skeleton closer to his chest before he stepped to his "bed". The virus crouched down and places the demon gently onto the worn out mattress, back first, then slowly skull and legs. The jar was placed a little away from his sleeping site. Demi still looked into nothingness, laying slack like a puppet. Phalanges softly caressed the demons skull, then rubbed the dust between them with a grimace. The horned skeleton couldn't stay like that, with the leftovers of his brother sticking to his bones. So he stood up and left the room. Xans closed the door with a soft click, while looking onto the floor. A bath for the demon was in need.  
Entering the small bathroom he set up the water for the bath. At least he wanted to. However, he quickly noticed that it wouldn't turn warm. With a quick look at the data he confirmed his presentiment: The slaves weren't supposed to have warm water. Xans snarled. Fine.  
Then they will use the fucking royal bathrooms. As if he gave a fuck of king Ass-gore. He had the urge to slam the bathroom door but he remembered the paralyzed and dread skeleton in the other room, so he walked angrily out of it without touching the door. Then he jumped over the railing and inspected the house closer. The virus would probably need to fix a few things here and there. Hahaha, repairing stuff as virus... It was a joke. Xans sighed and blipped to the castle.  
The building was far too big for a single person anyways. Asgore wouldn't notice that the bathrooms were in use. Well, one of the few bathrooms in the castle. It was quite nice: A large bathtub and a big tiled room. Hopefully Demi won't be intimidated by that... Oh well. He probably will. Xans looked at the mechaniq of the water when he saw that a few slaves were close by. They would hear and inform the king, probably? Maybe? He could read their abilities and partially personality but he wasn't sure how they would ACT. But every risk was too high. The virus will have to remove them.

 

Humming, the skeleton worked on some reparations of the house. The door was far too lose, some windows were broken. It probably won't take long for the guard to appear so he wanted to be prepared for them. Xans licked his fangs from his meal earlier. It was a little while ago he had last eaten livings. It was... Not tastier as other things, but by far more... Fascinating. The water in the royal bathroom could now run without being heard from anyone.  
Since it was a larger tub it would take some time until it's filled, that's why he was back and blocking windows and doors with furniture and other things he could find. Demi wouldn't have to be scared of being prisoned, though. They both were able to teleport.  
Apropos Demi... He wondered how he should... Bath him.  
Xans had already thought earlier about this but he wasn't one step closer to a solution. Probably because none existed. He, ex-rapist would have to bath the traumatized ex-victim. Jeeze, he knew that the skeleton was an adult monster but- there was no way in hell that he would get to clean himself. Not after all the hours which passed after Papy's death he moved on his own. Or talked. Or did anything besides existing. And even that was probably a thing that the demon rather wouldn't do...  
The virus grabbed the surface of the closet he was shoving harder.  
There were even more problems beside that. For example that the tube was so big that Xans would probably have to join him to properly clean him. And that it would be the bathrooms of the king. Should he maybe run a simulation first to calculate the chance of Demi dying on shock? Or should he simply throw him in the situation and get over with it as fast as possible?  
He would see...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional Info for people without knowledge of Xans:  
> He's a virus and program  
> he copied data of a sans but he isnt really an undertale character  
> and he eats EVERYTHING


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing, he patted the dust of his clothes.  
This house was bullshit. He had fixed a few cracks in the wooden walls, covered them and other holes with cloth he stolen from other monsters to dam them. After that he build some wooden boards over it he took from a shelf he destroyed earlier. Xans didn't think that Demi would miss the shelf... They also wouldn't stay here for long anyways.   
The virus just tried to ban the cold outside for now. He grabbed another plank and bite through it- because it made less noise than breaking it with hands- before working on the next clothed wall. As creature of the darkness he didn't mind the cold, but it would be insane to let Demi stay in this freezing temperature, not a huge difference to the snowkissed world outside. He wondered how Demi was still alive under those circumstances. Like damn, he should be walking Nice Cream by now. Shaking his hooded skull he looked at the timer he had set up on one of his displays. The tub should be ready in exact 00:03:21 and yet he still had a lot of cracks to fix. With a grunt he pushed the boards and cloth to the wall with his raptor feet while making his way upstairs. The floating screen vanished behind him glitching.  
Since Demi wouldn't answer anyways he didn't bother to knock on the door. Xans walked in silence to the mattress Demi was laying on, not sure if he was actually asleep now or still blank.   
So he kneeled next to him, resting his hand softly on the demons forehead. This made Demi jolt. Well, that answered his question, he guessed. "demi,", Xans whispered, "i will bath yer now..." Silence. "i know it sounds stupid as fuck but ya dun' need ta b'scared... i won't try anythin'..." No reaction. "i will carry yer now 'gain."  
He shoved his left arm below his shoulders and the other below his knees. He made sure that the demon was facing his chest and couldn't see much more than that. Then, once again, he teleported with Demi in his arms to the royal bathroom. 

 

His raptor feet were clacking on the tiled floor when he made his way to the water mechanism. With his leg, he balanced Demi in his hold while turning the hot water off. By now, warm steam had filled the room and was rolling over the water in white wisps, creating a mysterious mist in the whole room. His sharp teeth formed to a grin, then he stepped to a bench close by. Xans sat the smaller skeleton down like a puppet and noticed instant how he went stiff. The virus wasn't sure if he actually knew the royal bathroom or just felt like he definitely didn't belong in this churchlike poolroom. He could imagine both.  
He chuckled, as attempt to loosen the tension. "now king demi? the bath is prepared and set, everythin' fer yer majesty~" The virus began to undress him, but he kept talking to hopefully calm him down. "how did ya plan to greet yer guests like that! it would be equal to an insult to not present the majesty shining in their full beauty..." Xans wasn't sure if he just sounded stupid as fuck or if his talk actually did something. Carefully, he removed the skeletons last clothing, having him sitting now all naked on the warm bench. "there, there, those will b' clean'd later." He rolled the clothes up to a bundle and laid them next to the bench.  
"now to yah~"  
His different colored eyelights wandered over the exposed body of the other. The demon sat completely still, dark sockets widened and far away. Fucking cute.  
Gently, he picked the demon up once again and walking to the pool of water- he had already decided for himself to keep his clothing on, to scare Demi as less as possible. The virus wasn't sure but he could feel the Sans trembling in his hold.

Well, who could blame him.

Xans slowly stepped down the stairs into the steaming pool. The water already reached his knees when the liquid touched Demi's feet. He twitched but probably because it surprised him. It was really nice and warm. The virus nuzzled his skull softly before walking deeper into the pool. The grey shirt and jacket clinged uncomfortable wet onto his body , but he ignored it. At least the warm water seemed to have it's effect when he felt Demi relaxing a little. Xans smiled and let go of his legs and supported him only at his shoulders. He rolled the sleeve of his free arm up. "'m gonna clean yer now."   
The taller one was tempted to take a demonstrative lick over the others skull but he pushed the idea away.   
He pressed him a little lower into the pool to scooped some warm water over the skeletons skull. Soft waves and mysterious mist moved over the water. Already knowing his sensitive spots, Xans caressed his horns and necks until he closed his sockets. He continued to clean his little demon, while looking over every scar and bruise. The slave had plenty of them. The virus also now saw for the first time the machine on the monsters back. In the code, he had already seen and read about it but never got a look at it with his "normal eyes". It was a purple gadget, replacing some of the spine at his back, connected to the skeletons magic. Not wanting to risk anything, the virus rather ignored it. Still, having Demi so obedient in his hold- Warm, relaxed and well... Naked, stirred something in Xans. His arms tingled again with the urge to hold the demon close and never let go of him again. This little crush really was fucked up. He felt his soul throbbing with need. This was so weird. His heart was not supposed to work like that. The virus couldn't help it: In the next moment he had pressed the demon, his cute little demon, flush against his body. The waves were curling chaotic around and away from them, Demi opened again his empty sockets. Perhaps he was trembling again, but not moving against his embrace.  
"ya absolute don't speak huh..?" Xans nuzzled his forehead carefully. "hey. when 'm allowed to kiss ya, then say nothin'.",his voice was low, not more like a whisper. Yet still rough and lovely. Silence filled the room, only sound of water could be heard. The virus chuckled softly,"...that was a little unfair, i suppose..." He cupped his face and leaned closer, voice now even quieter,"but yer could have also say somethin'..." Only centimeters were between them, Xans' healthy socket half lidded,"just say something..." But Demi's eyes were lifeless and his mouth closed. With a soft sound he kissed him then, eyesockets closed. The taller skeleton leaned in, his arms firmer around the other monster. Even when their situation wasn't fixed or okay in any way did Xans feel better now. He just wanted to comfort this Sans and show him love... His program must be defect. The turquoise tongue slipped between Demi's fangs, having the virus sigh. While the taller one certainly enjoyed himself, the demon was scared for his life. His ex-rapist was pressing hard against his naked form, making his whole body trembling in fear, but he tried to hide it to not make the other angry. Meanwhile, Xans had moved the other growling towards the next pool wall. The different colored eyelights were widened and pulsating. No. No, no, no, he didn't want that!!  
"nnhhn n-no..",Demi whispered but the virus only bit in his neck and licked hot about the light wounds, ignoring his words. The demon tired to raise his arms but was simply too weak.  
"st..op..",his voice was still so rough from all the previous crying. But Xans didn't seem to hear him. He held him against the wall while nibbling on his collarbone, his vision seem far away.  
Suddenly a loud crash halled through the room, making both skeletons jolt. Through the mist it wasn't able to make them out, but commands were barked and armor clinked. The royal guard?  
Xans suddenly let go of him, taking a step back, but the demon fell forwards without the support. Quickly the taller one catched him again, his face a grimace. "sorreh, i'm-... fuck. i'm so sorry -",he whispered, trying to make out the new monsters through the mist. "WHO INTERFERES WITH THE PROPERTY OF KING ASGORE!!?" While holding the shocked skeleton he quickly calculated their options. Demi was already clean so they could simply hide or even go home again, but something- He felt like he forgot something. Xans grabbed the smaller one with both of his hands and climbed out of the pool. The loud splashing noises and his raptor feet on the tiles alarmed the fine hearing of the canines. They barked some more and moved through the mist, but the virus already sprinted up the wall and crouched on the ceiling, hoping Demi wouldn't make any noises from defying gravity like that. It was an ability of the viruses. From above there was still a lot of mist in the way, but he was able to make out movements and short glances on the figures. They were still barking commands but Xans ignored them. Demi's phalanges clawed weakly into his sides but soon lost hold. Didn't matter. He held him perfectly fine instead. His eyelights wandered through the room. There, on the bench were still the demons clothes! Fuck, they weren't allowed to find them!! Without making as much noise as possible he crawled along the ceiling, below them splashing noises. Seems like they were now searching in the water. Though , when he looked down again was already one of the canines close to the benches. Dogaressa. Shit. It was no use. They wouldn't recognize HIM, so as long as the royal advisor was hidden it would work out. Only the scent issue troubled his mind.

... Fuck it.

He held Demi's mouth when he suddenly fell from the ceiling, summoning his wings mid air. The virus wasn't sure if the demon would have made a sound but better safe than sorry. With his raptor feet he grabbed the clothes of the skeleton, alarmed yells behind him. Yes, his wings were bright and quiet obvious but the fucker didn't know him. And with that he blinked away.

Back into the wooden house, he first dropped the clothes on the couch before landing on his feet himself. He and Demi were still dripping from the water, Xans even in his soaked clothes. The smaller one let go of him on fell on the couch, visible freezing from the cold. Wet, dripping bones in snow area? Not the best option. Xans quickly grabbed him again and rushed to papyrus room. This was an emergency. He threw him on Papyrus' old bed, his small body bouncing on it. The blanket was quickly wrapped around him but that wasn't enough. The teeth of the demon clattered. Xans growled. "i'll be right back! one second!" And with that he vanished.  
Even with freezing to death Demi was well aware of Papyrus' room. It seemed to make everything much colder.

Xans bolted into the bathroom of Frisk' house. His clothing wet and dripping, grabbing towels like a maniac. Frisk happened to be in the guestroom with some monsters, looking through the bathroom door. "Xans? Is everything-?"  
"not rite now kiddo, it's fuckin' important, that- i'm gonna lend some blankets, too." The skeleton rushed into the guestroom and ripped blankets out of the closet, stuffing them into his already full arms. "Lend? Where are you-?"  
But he was already gone again. Only a towel falling to the ground next to the pit of water, leaving Frisk and the monster with a curious look. 

Back in Demitale, the virus threw the towel and blankets mountain next to Demi on the bed, then placing him in a sitting position. The poor monster was freezing and trembling. Xans didn't mind so much the own cold which was nibbling on his bones through his wet clothing. Grabbing the towels, he rolled them around the demon, one by one and then rubbed fast over the cloth. Creating some warmth he laid the, now Demi-Burrito, back into the bed and threw a blanket over him. Even with all the layers it would still need a moment that he got warm since he must need to use his bodyheat. So Xans picked up the rest of the blankets and vanished again. This time hotland.  
He thought about bringing Demi here first, but the extreme change of temperature wouldn't be so good either. Also was this a kind of open area and didn't want to risk that the ex-royal advisor would get spotted. The winged skeleton held the blankets over the pits of magma before he teleported back again. By now he was a little panting. He was a program and made to work and he wasn't lazy either, but the panic plus long distance with heavy clothing made him a little tired. He laid the warmed blanket over the demon- who fell already in an exhausted sleep- and positioned it softly against the monsters face. Xans smiled when he turned his head to the warmth. Picking up the rest of towels and blankets, he looked at the Demi-Burrito for a moment, before he made his way soundlessly out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of rape (Ch.1)

Xans' clothes landed on the ground with a wet thud. He wore this soaked shit long enough. Not his fault when the cheap wooded floor began to foul. They will leave soon anyways. He snarled at the look at his naked form. The skeleton wasn't uncomfortable being naked, but he disliked people seeing the back of his skull. By now everything there was fixed and smooth bone again... But the habit stayed. To keep all of the time his clothing on, so that nobody saw the thing, which was now for long removed again.  
He sighed and flung his clothes over the couch to dry, while flopping on it himself, the legs crossed over the rest of blankets. Eyeing them from the corner of his socket he thought... Maybe... Xans could take a nap himself. When he slept he was totally out, but he doubted that Demi would wake up before him. And the house was barricaded so...   
He shrugged and pulled some blankets from the pile, dragging them over his body. Only a little nap...

 

Demi sat quickly up in bed, coughing on tears and spit. The magic ran out of his eyesockets, his fingers clamping so hard on the bedsheets that it hurt. It was only a dream. Only a dream..., he tried to calm down himself, bended over and choked on his whimpers. The demon's soul was cracked and flickered dim, not being able to calm down. He noticed the warm towels and blankets he probably had kicked off, only a few still covering him, the cold crawling over his bones. Demi recognized this room. It was Papyrus'.

Papyrus. Papyrus...

The cold wasn't only outside, creeping at his bones... The most cold was inside his breaking soul. He needed to get out of here. He forced out the willpower, he didn't even know to own anymore, to quickly grab some blankets and to stumble out of the room. The weight of the guilt was like tons on his shoulders. Reaching his own room, he dragged the blankets in a corner and crouched into the pile, pulling them halfhearted over his shaking body, breathing hard like a scared animal. The demon felt so tired, so broken and useless.   
Why was he still here...?  
Tears bubbled up again in his sockets, but they weren't enough to run over his cheeks from all the previous crying. The skeleton pulled his body and blankets close to him, staring into nothingness, while he never stopped trembling...  
His dream had been without real matter, just a dark threatening presence which slowly crept over his body... and slowly crushed his soul... taking every breath from him. The demon knew something bad was about to happen, even when he couldn't really grab the thought. His skull was so full and chaotic with emotions and fear... yet empty and cold. Demi couldn't breath, he couldn't think- The walls seem to come loser... He felt the air in his ribcage being squished, by some kind of invisible hand, he started choking again... until suddenly a hand startled him.   
Xans crouched in front of him, holding Demi at his shoulders. The skeleton didn't see him even entering the room. He instant pressed himself against the wall, his interrupted panic coming back. What would Xans do with him now?  
"...mi! ...Demi god dam...! ...you hear...?!"  
Xans' voice sounded dim, like his skull was under water and far away... He felt a cold breeze and then phalanges massaging his ribcage, rubbing and pressing at his bones. It felt like breathing became a little easier. Then suddenly, there was his soul and claws grabbing it, sending him another panic attack. But the fingers were gentle, softly caressing the soft and cracked surface sending over the connection positive feelings like... Admiration... Warmth... Love...   
Demi just then noticed that he was suddenly on Xans' lap, the virus breathing slowly and loud for him, what he slowly mimicked. The massage of his soul felt too personal, but it was too good for him to care. "shhh, i got ya..."  
The phalanges were smoothing out the surface on his soul, pressing small circles on it and sending prickles all over his body.  
Once he fully calmed down, beside the light shuddering, quiet panting and soft blush on his face, he leaned powerless against the taller ones chest, closing his sockets. He didn't trust him, but the strong arms surrounding him where good to rest in.  
The virus caressed him for a moment longer and nuzzled his skull. Positive feelings were still flowing through their connection until he let go of his soul. Eventually Xans spoke up, his rougher voice a whipser,"can ya stand?" The demon twitched, then instant attempted to stand up. But he was too exhausted and lost balance, Xans' catching him quickly so that he leaned softly panting against the tallers body, now also standing. "that wasn't a command, just a question.." Demi didn't reply, just staring to the side. His blush became a little darker. He didn't notice that the blankets slid down, but now the freezing cold came back. Xans saw it and pressed his naked bones flush against his warm body, while he grabbed after the blankets with the other hand. "i need yet ta wash yer clothes but i can... get some others in the meantime." Once again the blankets were draped over Demi, making it much warmer. "yer should also eat... i'll bring ya downstairs."   
With that, he picked the Demi bundle up again and placed a soft kiss on top of his skull. 

The other days had been... A blur for the monster but it was... weird to see now Xans actually caring about him. Why did he do that? The virus looked happy that he carried him and... Held him and... Dressed him.  
Demi couldn't help it but- he liked to be taken care of. To receive... Affection. Attention. Maybe for the first time in his life. Even when Xans was definitely the wrong person for that... He hated him. He should hate him.

 

It seemed like the demon was hungrier than he thought, as he sat with him in the kitchen eating some warm stew.  
Xans had visited Frisk again for the food, since Demi's house were so empty. It was cute to see how his eyes widened at the warm gift. He also had lend some clothes in Demi's size from the human and put the others in wash. The skeleton was now wearing a light blue shirt with green jacket and dark pants. The virus already ate up his part and tried not to stare too badly while Demi ate his food drooling and happily. He was just too cute.  
If that already made him happy, then he would bring him food three times a day. At first, he wanted to keep the demon in his lap and feed him, but Xans really didn't want to make him even more uncomfortable or give him the feeling that he is a slave and Xans his master. Even when the Sans was trembling while guiding the spoon to his mouth, it worked out so he could also let his peace.   
His raptor feet curled and uncurled soundlessly on the kitchen floor. Xans wanted Demi so badly. He wanted to do so many things to him... With him... Tasting and licking the sweet indigo tongue of the other again, which licked over the spoon carefully. And feeling this mouth and cute fangs around his dick, while he shoves inside him... Or his tight pussy pulsating around him, clenching down on him while he mewled softly...   
The virus didn't mind so much that he... Raped him. In the past he didn't.  
He had a crush on the demon and took what he wanted. That was all.   
But now the demon, his cute little demon, was suffering so much and lost his Papyrus. He would have died without Xans. And that was what make Xans' soul clench. It wasn't right to take him without his agreement, no matter how amazing the sex was. Now this precious monster was a mental wreck, so scared and so vulnerable. It hurt him to see how weak Demi had become. Even when Xans' feelings stayed and maybe even grow a little he wouldn't -he remembered the scene in the pool, making a grimace - he would TRY to not force things on him. A future together was already shattered, he only helped this Sans to get back on track and survive... He would probably take him at Frisk' at some point to live there, as soon as he falls out. Living in the real world was paradise compared to this. The virus fought and shoved his desires away, even when the aim of destruction always hunted him. He didn't want to hurt his little demon. Xans clenched his fists on the table while staring down, not noticing that Demi finished his food. 

"...th-thanks for the meal.", Demi eventually spoke up, startling the other.  
He didn't speak since he molested him in the royal bathroom.  
"oh.",he breathed out surprised, relaxing his inner tension, "no need to thank me." The smaller skeleton looked down on the table. It felt wrong to be thanked by this wonderful monster. It was silent for a moment until Xans tried his luck,"do ya... maybe wanna watch TV? or... catch some fresh air?"  
A moment passed and the virus already gave up on getting an answer, expecting Demi to fall back into his silence when the other mumbled,"...the TV is broken."  
Oh, right. He forgot. He was more happy about having a conversation with the demon."whadda 'bout the walk then? i can support ya in case yer still feel wobbly."  
The yellow eyelights looked warily at him.  
"it's kill or be killed here..."  
Xans smiled,"i know some safe places, only need to teleport."  
The smaller one had began to knead his fingers in tension. He was still scared of Xans. He was unpredictable. Better he does what he wants.  
He let out a shuddering breath before mumbling,"okay."  
The virus' grin became wider and happily as he stood up. He didn't think he would actually agree. Walking around the table he offered his arms. Demi lingered for a moment before he took his arm, the taller one helping him up. He was about to press him on his body and embrace him- God, he wanted to kiss him! This monster made such a tackily bitch out of him! Xans shoved the thoughts beside and looked down on the soft trembling skeleton. The chained monster was still weak but it seemed like the food helped him a little.   
"ready?"  
"y-yeah."

And then they were gone.


End file.
